Naruto Shippuuden 1: Loss
by rylansato
Summary: Asuma's Team weren't the only team to encounter Hidan and Kakuzu. Satori led a team and battled the two Akatsuki members after they had fought and killed Asuma.
1. Breakfast

Naruto: Loss

Arihiro awoke from his slumber to the sun's warm rays beating down on his face and the smell of his mother cooking breakfast. He rubbed his face and was finally awake. He reluctantly slid out of bed and went to take a shower. He stood in the shower as the hot water hit his face and strolled off his body and into the drain. After a few minutes that seemed like twenty he got out and dried himself. He went back into his room and put on his standard clothing. He grabbed his hat and put it on backwards, where the metal plate of his forehead protector faced forward. He went downstairs to see his family at the table eating breakfast. The sixteen year old Chuunin sat down on the right side of his father and his mother set a plate full of food down in front of him. She returned to the counter and began to prepare more food.

"So what are the plans for the day, Arihiro?" Fudo asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I know that the Hokage-sama has summoned me to report to the rooftop of the Hokage building. Shikamaru is meeting me here shortly and he and I are going there together."

"What sort of mission is it?" Mayuko asked.

"It has something to do with the Akatsuki." Arihiro replied.

His mother stopped what she was doing and turned to her only son. Arihiro was lifting pair of chop sticks to his mouth and stopped when he felt the eyes of his father and mother on him. He looked up with his mouth open and his eyes passed back and forth from his father to his mother.

"We just want you to know, that we're proud of you, son." Fudo said.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Arihiro's mother answered the door and it was Shikamaru.

"Oh Shikamaru, come in."

Shikamaru stepped in and saw Arihiro sitting at the table. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"You are so troublesome. You aren't even ready yet."

"You can hold on a second. I'm going to eat this wonderful breakfast that my mother cooks for me every morning. She knows how to cook." Arihiro said.

"Of course she does. She's a woman."

At that comment, Shikamaru was hit upside the head with a piece of toast.

"I'm going to step outside now." Shikamaru said.

"I'll be out shortly." Arihiro replied.

Shikamaru stepped outside and Arihiro returned his attention to his half-eaten breakfast and began to finish it. A few moments later he was done. He stood up and finished his glass of water

"Done." He said as he set the glass down hard onto the table. "Now, I must meet up with the Hokage."

He began walking towards the door. His mother ran up and stopped him.

"Be careful." She said as she kissed his forehead.

He looked back and forth between his parents. "Will do."

He walked out the door to find Shikamaru leaning next to it.

"Come on. Let's go." Arihiro said.

As soon as Arihiro left, the tea cup that Mayuko held, shattered in her hand. Her eyes widened with shock. Fudo turned around in his chair and stared at the remains of the cup on the floor. He then looked up at his wife's face. She had fear in her eyes. She returned the look to her husband.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." He said as he stood up to hug his wife.


	2. Fighting The Akatsuki

"The talking ends here. Does anyone have any questions?" Tsunade asked.

Asuma raised his hand.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Shouldn't former member of the 12 guarding ninjas Chiriku be over there? What happened to him?" Asuma asked.

"Chiriku-sama was taken down by those fiends and is now dead."

"We need to work on finding out what their goals are. If holding back seems impossible, obliterate them. They won't escape the Fire Country. Find them out promptly. GO! DISPERSE!" Tsunade ordered.

The 80 Leaf ninjas leapt off of the building and headed out of the village.

AFTER THE BATTLE AT THE FIRE TEMPLE

Hidan and Kakuzu were walking through the forest. They were still in the Fire Country and were still on their mission to find the Fire Country's Jinchuuriki. However their mission was on hold due to their leader requested their appearance so they could seal the Two and Three Tailed Bijus.

"Those Leaf ninjas are so annoying. They try so hard for disappointment." Hidan said.

"Sorry to be so annoying." A voice said behind them.

The two Akatsuki members looked back to see another Leaf ninja team. Shiranui Satori stood out front with Nara Arihiro, Shinsetsu Suzume and Kamizuki Nori. Satori pulled his two sai from their holdsters.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to kill you four just like I killed that annoying smoker."

The Leaf ninjas' eyes widened.

"He's not talking about Asuma is he?" Arihiro asked.

"He's bluffing." Satori said.

"Am I?" Hidan asked.

Hidan looked at his partner. "Stand back. I'll take care of these brats."

"Figures. Just don't take all day." Kakuzu said.

Hidan smiled at his partner. "I never take too long."

Hidan turned back around just in time to see Satori's fist connect with his face. Hidan stumbled back a few feet. He touched his chin with his fingers.

"That's going to leave a bruise." Hidan said.

"I'll leave more than a bruise." Satori shot back.

"I'll make you choke on that toothpick." Hidan said.

"Bring it."

Hidan charged with his triple bladed scythe. Arihiro put his hands in the form of the rat seal. His shadow shot from him and headed towards Hidan. Hidan saw it coming and leapt over the shadow.

"Another one attempted that same technique." Hidan said.

"That would be my cousin." Arihiro said.

"Are all of you Leaf ninjas so inbred that you're related to each other?" Hidan asked.

"Bastard." Satori said.

Nori and Suzume leapt at him at the same time. Hidan swung and hit Nori with the backside of his scythe and knocked Nori into Suzume, sending them both into a tree. Nori was unconscious. Suzume stumbled to her feet. Arihiro leapt at Hidan with his short kitana drawn. He thrust at him but Hidan just moved out of the way. He punched Arihiro in the face, knocking him backwards a few feet. He then spun around and kicked the charging Suzume across the face. Suzume flipped onto her back. Hidan lifted his weapon and brought it down on Suzume. Satori came in and kicked the weapon out of his hands. That gave Suzume enough time to get up and out of attack range. Suzume charged again but was grabbed by Hidan and thrown against a rock. Suzume was out cold. All that were left were Satori and Arihiro. Arihiro put his hands together and did the seal of the Snake.

"Kage Kusari no Justu." (Shadow Chains Technique)

His shadow reformed into chains and shot at Hidan. Hidan didn't see the shadow chains coming at him and by the time he noticed it was too late. The chains had already wrapped themselves around him. He couldn't move. Arihiro ran up and stabbed Hidan in the throat with his kitana blade.

"NOW, SATORI!" Arihiro shouted.

Satori ran up and leapt into the air. Hidan turned his head around enough to see Satori's hand catch fire.

"Katon: Ryu-ken no jutsu." (Fire Element: Dragonfist Technique)

Satori's fist shot through Hidan's back and out through his chest. Satori smirked. Satori's smile faded when he noticed Hidan was smiling.

"Why are you laughing?" Satori asked.

Hidan didn't answer. With Satori's hand still through his torso, Hidan reached out and grabbed Arihiro and pulled him in close. Satori's hand was still on fire and Hidan had pulled Arihiro in and caused Satori to impale his teammate. Satori's eyes widened. Hidan began to laugh.

"Lord Jashin will bring judgement upon all of you." Hidan said.

Hidan pushed Arihiro away, who instantly fell to the ground once he lost stability and momentum. Satori quickly pulled his hand out from Hidan and ran to his comrade's side.

"Do you know how much that hole in my torso stings?" Hidan asked.

Satori ignored him, his attention was on his teammate. Hidan grabbed his weapon and raised it for an attack on the Leaf ninjas.

"HIDAN!" Kakuzu yelled.

Hidan turned around and faced his partner.

"It's time to go. Leave these brats. You've killed enough people today. Besides, our leader is waiting." Kakuzu said.

Hidan lowered his weapon in disappointment and walked away with his partner, leaving the Leaf ninjas on the battlefield.

"ARIHIRO! ARIHIRO!" Satori cried.

"Satori,….I…want you to……tell…..Hina…."

Arhiro died before he could finish his sentence.

"ARIHIRO! ARIHIRO!" Satori yelled.

There was no response from Arihiro. Satori clutched him in his arms. Tears strolled down Satori's face. He looked over to his other teammates, who were still unconscious.

"Why is it always me who kills my friends?" Satori said to himself.


	3. The Funeral

The next day was a sad day in the Leaf Village. It was a cloudy, gloomy day. Everybody was gathered around two grave stones. One was for Sarutobi Asuma and the other was for Nara Arihiro. Each person laid a flower on each grave. Satori stood next to his sister. Satori fought desperately to hide his tears. Tenten looked at her brother and held him close. Hanako stood next to Satori who wrapped his arm around her aswell as his sister. Satori looked over and saw Naruto put his hand on a crying Konohamaru. He then looked around and didn't see Shikamaru anywhere. He did, however see Arihiro's parents and he walked over to them. Arihiro's father had his hand around his wife, who was rightfully sobbing. They had just lost their only son. Arihiro's father looked at Satori with an attempted smile.

"I'm sorry." Satori said fighting back his own tears.

"It wasn't your fault, Satori. Remember that. No matter what people say it wasn't your fault." He replied.

Then at that moment they embraced Satori as if he was their own son. Hanako then came over and she too was embraced by Arihiro's parents.

"You two were his best friends." Mayuko said. "You were the world to him."

Satori and Hanako both let their tears stream from their faces. The two Chuunins released themselves from Arihiro's parents. Both pairs looked at the other.

"Promise us, you'll visit?" Mayuko asked.

"Sure thing." Hanako said.

Tenten came up and stood next to her brother just as Yugao came up and stood next to Hanako.

"Come on, Satori. It's time to go." Tenten said.

Satori nodded. Satori hugged Mayuko then shook Fudo's hand. He and Tenten turned and began to walk away. Hanako and Yugao followed suit. Fudo and Mayuko were the last to leave the grounds. Even Kurenai had left Asuma's grave site. It began to get darker outside. The two of them decided it was time to leave and move forward with their lives, always remembering their son, Nara Arihiro.

The End


End file.
